


Turning Tables

by hiddenoptimist



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenoptimist/pseuds/hiddenoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a special surprise for Louis' birthday, but Louis wants a change for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> Yes... It's another (very late) Larry birthday smut fic. Title is from the Adele song.

"Happy birthday, Boobear!" Jay Tomlinson said, smiling widely.

Louis Tomlinson was twenty-one today, on Christmas Eve. He smiled through all the day's events, greeting family and friends. Although he was happy to see his family, deep down inside him he ached to see the curly-haired boy he loved.

He pulled up outside his shared flat at half past eleven. His mum had begged him to stay home for Christmas, but Louis declined, saying he needed to be there for Harry, who wouldn't get home this year. Jay had nodded sympathetically, given him his presents and kissed him goodbye. She was perfectly fine with her son's relationship; Harry was a polite young man who cared for Louis and that was enough for her.

Louis turned the engine off and sighed. The heat from the engine slowly slipped away until he could see his own breath in front of him. Pulling on his coat and hat, he braced himself for the cold and stepped out into the snow.

No sooner had he taken two steps towards the complex when something ran into him, knocking him over and leaving him winded. Confused, Louis reached out to defend himself and realised that it was not something, but someone. His attacker crawled over him, grinning. In the swirling snowfall, it took a moment for Louis to recognise the thick, chocolate curls covered by the woollen panda hat and the sparkling green eyes.

"Harry?" Louis asked. "What are you doing out here?"

The younger boy's reply was muffled by his scarf, so he tugged it down and repeated his answer. "I heard you pull up and couldn't wait for you to walk up."

Louis looked over the boy on top of him. Harry was only wearing a thin jumper and his jeans, his feet clad only in slippers. His face was flushed and his nose was bright red.

"You must be freezing!" Louis exclaimed. "Why didn't you put a jacket on?"

Harry shrugged and grinned. "I just couldn't wait for you."

The two boys got to their feet, Harry cuddling into the older boy's side to keep warm. The pair walked up to their apartment in silence, the only sound the crunching of the snow underfoot. Once inside the apartment, Louis began taking his winter clothes off, but Harry stopped him.

"It's your birthday," he grinned. "I have a special treat for you."

Louis frowned, puzzled, but Harry's meaning became clear when the younger boy led him to the bedroom. The eldest allowed his boyfriend to lay him on the bed, unwinding the scarf from around his neck with gentle touches and stripping him of his jacket, shirt and jeans. Harry knelt up on the bed, taking off his own clothes before crawling over the top of Louis again. The youngest nipped, sucked and licked at Louis' neck, working his way up to his lips.

Louis let his eyes flutter shut as Harry's tongue slipped into his mouth. Their clothed erections brushed against each other ever so slightly. Harry seemed to be taking it slowly and gently. He wasn't biting Louis' lip like he normally would be at this point and he was only allowing the slightest of touches to be made. That wasn't what Louis wanted. Louis wanted rough sex, wanted to hear Harry moaning from under him. Frustrated, he bit down on Harry's bottom lip, only to have the younger boy pull away.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, frowning at him. "I'm in charge, this is your treat. It's all about you."

"But I don't want vanilla sex!" Louis protested.

"Then what kind of sex do you want?" Harry sighed.

Louis thought about it for a moment, then flipped the two over so he was on top of Harry, who yelped. Louis grinned down at his partner, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

"You're not in charge anymore, Styles," he said, winking cheekily.

"Lou-"

Louis silenced Harry's complaint, crushing his lips against the younger's with enough force to bruise them. He bit down on the curly-haired boy's bottom lip again, gaining a small squeak from him. Harry tried to throw Louis off, but the older boy was determined. His hand stroked down Harry's body, pinching and pulling at his nipples before stroking the youngest's cock through the thin fabric of his Calvin Klein boxers.

Louis drew away from Harry's swollen lips and sat up, focusing on the boy's face, his eyes closed in a kind of ecstasy you couldn't get from any drug, his cheeks hot and red. Louis' gaze trailed down, to Harry's neck, and decided he needed to mark him as his own, so no one could take him. He bit down on his boyfriend's neck without warning, biting and sucking the skin to raise a dark purple blotch. Harry cried out, squirming slightly. Louis ignored him, gently kissing the love bite and moving further down to Harry's nipples. The abused nubs grew harder under Louis' tongue. Harry gasped, clutching the bedsheets tightly. The older boy bit down on his nipples, tugging on them and Harry gave a choked cry.

"You're my little slut, aren't you?" Louis murmured, moving down to the edge of Harry's boxers. Harry whimpered and nodded. Louis sat up, ridding the younger boy of his boxers and running his fingers over his pink, puckered hole. "You want me to fuck you?" Harry moaned. Louis trailed his hand up to Harry's mouth.

"Lube," Harry whispered.

Louis smirked, running his fingers over his boyfriend's lips. "Go ahead then."

Harry opened his mouth, obediently sucking on Louis' fingers. His tongue twirled around the digits, making them nice and wet. Louis' pulled them out with a small pop and moved down to Harry's hole, running one of the two fingers around the rim before pressing them in. Harry was surprisingly loose.

"Did you stretch yourself out?" Louis asked, surprised.

Harry nodded and moaned. "Planned this," he breathed. "Knew you'd be... tired."

Louis curled his fingers inside Harry, smiling as the younger boy moaned. "You're the best, you know that?"

"Lou," Harry whimpered. "Fuck me!"

Chuckling, Louis moved up to straddle Harry's chest. Harry opened his mouth, taking all of Louis' length in and playing around with his tongue. Louis waited a few moments, moaning quietly to himself, before kneeling between Harry's legs again. Lining himself up with Harry's entrance, he thrust in fully. Harry cried out, shocked by the sudden intrusion. He'd expected Louis to go slowly, especially without any lube. The pain overtook the pleasure and he signalled for his boyfriend to move, too breathless to speak.

Harry was already close to coming, so when Louis started stroking his cock it only took a few moments before he was shooting his load over both their chests. He gave a little scream as he came, melting into the sheets like ice in the sun. The feeling of Harry's walls tightening around him was all Louis needed before he was coming as well, carefully pulling out of Harry and collapsing onto the bed beside him. As he tied the condom and dropped it into the bin, Harry propped himself up on one elbow, cupping Louis' face as the older boy lay down again.

"Happy birthday, boo," Harry whispered, lightly pecking Louis' lips.

Louis smiled, pulling the curly-haired boy into his chest and glancing at the clock. "Merry Christmas, Haz."


End file.
